A Slayers St Patricks Day
by MilissaRukia
Summary: Lina just had to take the gold and you know that the wee people dont like to share. But luck does play a part please enjoy


**I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. Slayers belongs to who it belongs to.**

**Slight language otherwise nothing to strong. A little kissing and a little lime but not to much. Please enjoy...**

**This is just a little skit that was bouncing in my head And wanted to get it out in time to wish every one a happy St. Patrick's Day**

**On to a little fun... Please enjoy**

**I will say to start with there are misspellings in here sorry for that I will try to fix them later**

**A/N : It was not my orignal intention to link this story to my first Slayers story a Slayers Valentines Day but it ended up that way But still stands as a one shot. Who knows there might be a series of one shots to go with the story but I make no promises. Maybe if Something is requested or I get lots of reviews I might be persuaded to write more. Please enjoy the troublesome Slayers A U thank you**

* * *

Lina could not believe this. That little man dressed in green just would not leave her alone.

He has been trying to kill her for almost a month by now. All because she took the gold she found in that tree.

He just keeps telling her "Give me my gold" in a creepy voice then tries to kill her when she says no.

"I should of just left the gold where I found it. But there is no way I Lina Inverse will give him back the gold!" The red head fumed

"I mean when the hell is he going to give up? I had no ideal that such creatures existed. "

"Miss Lina, maybe it would be better if you gave him back his gold. I mean it is not like you are spending it" The man in the dark cape next to her said

"How the hell can I do that? If that freak is so bent on getting his gold back that he is trying to kill me imagine what would happen if I gave it to someone else who could not protect them selves." She answered "Besides don't you remember the inscription on the cauldron? If ye take the gold and can hold the gold and your life till the 17 th day of March ends then it will be yours. The gold and all powers that are bound to it." And that day is tomorrow. So all I have to do is make it past tomorrow and the gold and magic is mine." The red haired sorceress said excitedly.

"Um Miss Lina, I am sure that there was more to that inscription than that. I believe there was a curse that you would also take on the traits of the owner. If that is the case than won't you start to look like that little shriveled man? And possibly start to talk like him to?"

"There is no way that I would either start to look like that or talk like that. Never!" She insisted

As they continued to walk and finally made camp for the night Xellos the demon priest was much more alert to his surroundings than Lina. She was more focused on the gold that she had in her special pocket bag. The bag easily held the cauldron and gold and Lina had become obsessed with counting it and even caressing it and talking to the coins and trinkets.

"My lovelies all my lovelies. All me beautiful gold. I will not let him get you. All me precious gold." Lina mumbled while the priest watched her and for a monster he was worried. He had investigated what the creature was and the meaning of the pot of gold and found out that even monsters did not interfere with these leprechaun's. This one said his name was Ainbheartach Dalbhach (full of evil sorcery). Xellos had found out that the creature was roughly 9999 years old with this being his 10000 birthday coming up on March 17. And on that day there is something that is suppose to happen and try as he might he could not find out what. And for Xellos to not know something it is unacceptable.

Lina finally went to sleep curled around the cauldron protecting it with her body and a barrier.

Xellos decided now that she was asleep it was time to confront the little man watching in the shadows.

"What do you plan to do with Lina?" Xellos asked as he materialized close to the little wrinkled man.

"Oh Howdy to the. I be watching me gold and the fair maiden that guards it for me. She is lovely is she not? Hair of flame. Legs that are shapely and long. The bust is not to ample but it just means she be more pure." the Leprechaun answered. "She be such a magnificent specimen, such power. I can not wait to make that mine."

Xellos cracked his eyes slightly "And what do you mean by that Mr Dalbhach? Miss Lina is a dear friend of mine and I worry of her. I wanted to ask you what will happen if she manages to keep the gold till the end of tomorrow?" with his tone slightly lowered.

"Lina Lina oh what a lovely name. I can not wait to make it the same. Tomorrow when she sneezes not once not twice but trice the dowry I will take. Me gold she has taken, Me cauldron she has guarded. Me name she has held in her hand. Me she has bested. Now it be the 17 th day of March and me 10000 th birth day. All conditions be met. Including telling the closest to me soon to be bride. So long as no one saves her soul when she sneezes trice she will be me bride. Then the gold and the girl will all be mine by the setting of the sun." The gnarly little man said and disappeared with a wave of his hands

"Oh this will not do" Xellos said unable to accept what the man had said. He was reluctant to leave Lina alone but he needed to find out how to defeat the disgusting creature. There was no way that he was going to let his Lina be that things bride.

* * *

Lina woke and stretched and noticed that she was curled around the cauldron and that she had never put it away last night. The Mazoku was sitting next to a fire cooking something that smelled mouth watering.

"Come and eat Miss Lina. You did not eat last night. And for you that is strange. I think that you should give that gold back to the Leprechaun. It is his gold and he told me that today is his birthday. And if you do not give him back his gold you will become the same as he." teckanaly this is not a lie for if she was to become his wife she would be stuck with him. "So I went and did some research last night when you were cuddling the cauldron instead of eating and found out that if you trick him into accepting his gold back as a gift there will be no curse to affect you." Xellos told Lina hoping that pointing out that she did not eat would convince her.

"What you were serious about the curse thing you said you saw on the cauldron?" Lina said around a mouth full of food

"You were caressing the gold and speaking in rhyme last night. So yes I think that it is true. Lina You start acting like him after the sun goes down." Xellos pointed out knowing that she hates the way that the little man speaks and looks. Now he decided to put the icing o the cake. "And he said that by sundown you sill be his servant that hording the gold was payment for that"

"Hell NO! There is no way that I am going to spend the rest of my life serving that despicable creature just for a little gold I can make more than that in a month and this past month all I have done is fight him. Fine lets give this cursed gold back to him." Lina said pointing to the pot of gold

"Ok then all you have to do to get him to come to you is call him by his name. But do you have a plan Lina on how you are going to get him to take the pot of gold back as a gift?" Xellos asked

Lina was quiet while she ate and a thought came to her mind. While she had the pot of gold she always felt compelled to put anything she took out back so she took a gold ring out of her other bag and placed it in the cauldron and left it for a short time then took it our and was glad to feel the pull to put it back and smiled to herself.

"Xellos can you hide the pot but make it so I can still touch it and he wont notice?" She asked

He said that he could and made a warp around the pot so that it was not visible and Lina sat next to it.

"Ainbheartach Dalbhach I call to thee. It be ye birthday and I have a present for ye" Lina called out.

"Ye called to me my lovely. And what would you have for me I see not me pot of gold so what would it be?" the Leprechaun asked licking his cracked lips.

"I know that it is your birthday so I wanted to give you something that was mine. It is only right that I give it to you willingly." The red haired girl said then handed him the ring.

"What an exquisite pice of gold you be giving me lassy. And is there any thing else you wish to give me today. A birthday kiss perhaps. Just a wee peck on the cheek for dear old Ainbhearthch. Hmmm?" He asked closing the space between them

Lina could not help but look horrified that this thing wanted her to touch it with her lips. It was bad enough that Xellos has taken her first kiss and many more since valentines day, she will not give one to this little gross man. "I think not. My kisses are not for you"

"Ahh no problem my pretty little lass. Here is a present for you then" he said and a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand.

"They are pretty indeed but it is not fair for me to receive a present on your birthday." She answered

"But do they not smell sweet?" He asked putting the bouquet of flowers under her nose making Lina Sneeze

'That is once' the crafty leprechaun thought

'Oh no he is making his move now I thought that he would wait till night fall. I had told Miss Amelia to be here right before sunset to say the words. But she is not here who is going to save Linas soul from this creature' Xellos thought

"Oh My my child do ye have a cold here let me give ye a tissue" he said waving the flowers making a handkerchief appear in the same hand once again making Lina sneeze.

'Thats two just one more' the man in green thought gleefully he was going to get his bride.

"Would you stop that and throw those damn things away they bother my nose and I hate sneezing" Lina yelled knocking the flowers out of his hand but knocking up a dust from the fragrant petals and try as she might she sneezed again

"Thats three, thats three he he" the shifty little being chanted gleefully "Now my bride ye will be. Ye soul will not be saved no one to bless ye. Ye took me gold. Ye bested me. Ye guarded me gold. Ye sneezed three times without a blessing now me bride you will be. Bound to me for all eternity as it says on me cauldron ye have me gold and I have ye" He chanted thinking that he had finally beaten the vixen that had denied him what was his for a month now

At the time of the last sneeze Xellos had come to a conclusion that it was up to him to save Lina and since he could not imagine his existence without her he bent down to her and said "Ceifeed Bless you Lina dear"

The little repulsive man was so certain that a Mazoku would not bless another soul that it did not register till he tried to place the marriage color around her neck and it would not go. "What is that? What is going on?" He could not figure out what had happened then he replayed the moment of her last sneeze and he could not believe that a Mazoku would do that no way! "Ye did it didn't Ye?" He screeched at Xellos. "How can ye utter such words? Would they not burn your mouth? Such a sacrilege for a servant of the dark lord to save the soul of one by a blessing of the light." He screeched "But ye have taken me gold and I can have ye as my servant for keeping me property then I will have ye lass as mine" He said

"I don't think so Dear Ainbheartach, She returned your gold to you as a birthday gift now you have nothing to hold to her you. And who said anything about Miss Lina being a maiden." Xellos said handing Lina a pice of parchment to the Leprechaun's dismay. "If you would read this with me Miss Lina" Xellos said close to her ear

"This is a chant for luck. A chant for me and thee

A blessing from Ceifeed

We grant to thee Mr Ainbheartach Dalbhach

Now you can return Back to the tree,

by the power of these four green leaves

Return the now for Ye have no bride

Ye have your gold There be no need

Till March 17 10000 Years from now

Back ye go to sleep and covered

and wrapped by this four times green

This Clover will bind you till then back to sleep ye go."

They chanted in unison the spell that created a four-leaf clover. His gold appeared next to the hand that wore the ring. the Clover grew in size and wrapped around him and he disappeared talking about cursing their descendants and that he would get them when the time came.

"That was interesting My dear Lina" Xellos said turning to the red-head next to him. "And to think that he thought that you would be a pure maiden. Wouldnt he have got a surprise on his wedding night?" Xellos said raising her chin placing a kiss on her lips.

Lina blushed and yelled "What the hell are you doing something ike that all of a sudden?"

"Well he did try to steal a kiss from those lips so I thought that I should reclaim them as mine" He said with a wicked grin on his face. "And I did save your soul. So that teckanly makes it mine" he purred moving his hand down the arch of her back caressing her through her clothing.

"Hmm I guess I should reward you" Lina answered quietly

He removed her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Placing another kiss on her willing lips he began to trace his hands across her stomach up to her breast and ran his finger tips across the raised nipple. "And to think he said that you were to flat chested and he would just have to make do with what he could get." Xellos said with a smirk and knew what was coming

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" She yelled totally forgetting that Xellos was groping the affronted item. "I should have fire balled that ass hole to the ends of the earth. We need to go and destroy that sick lecherous freak" Lina ranted.

"Come now Lina I can think of other things to do and since that thing tried to take you away I think that it is due time for me to lay a proper public claim on you." The cunning man said nibbling on her neck.

"Umm what do you mean" She responded leaning her head back to give him better access to her skin as he started to pull her shirt up to get closer to the skin underneath.

"I mean that we need to have a proper wedding, my Lina so that I can tell everyone just who you belong to." He growled lowering his head to capture the pert nipple in his mouth before she could respond. Lina let out a small moan and felt her legs threaten to give out on her. Xellos was holding her up and raised his gaze to look her in the eyes "I am serious Lina Will you Marry me"

"I guess there is no harm in it. But You have to tell Luna and if she says no then we won't" Lina answered sure that her sister would say no.

"Is that your only condition?" He asked raising an eye brow

"Yes it is." She answered thinking herself clever

"It is a good thing that I went last night and got that good luck spell from Luna then."Xellos said with a smile. "When I told her what you had done she gave me this letter to give to you" he said holding out an envelope

Lina took the envelope and held it as far from her body as she could while opening it with shaking hands

Dearest Lina

How are you? Why have you not written?

Mom has heard a rumor and it made her upset.

She has heard that you are being loose with men.

I assured her that you would not do any such thing.

Now I hear that you had the nerve to take a Leprechaun's gold.

Xellos has asked me how to save you and defeat the creature.

I gave him this spell but there is only one true way to save you and that is to bless your soul.

For him to be able to do that he must love you. I know even a monster can love.

Seeing as I can tell by looking at him his feeling for you and since I know that you are no longer pure.

YOU WILL COME HOME AND INTRODUCE YOUR HUSBAND TO OUT PARENTS!

AND IT BETTER BE LEGAL!

Best of luck see you soon Luna

Send Mom and Dad an invitation before you start to show...

"Huuuu" Was all that Lina could think to say. First Luna does not disapprove and second what does she mean show?

"Are you alright Lina dear?" Xellos asked feeling Linas emotions going berserk.

"How would she know such things?" Lina asked

"You see when I went to Miss Luna last night she insisted that I ring her here to see how strong the curse was on you. While she was here she used her magic to lessen the effect that it had on you and when she did that she could tell that you were no longer a virgin and she detected a life force in your stomach. She said that yu would not of noticed yourself yet seeing as you had no need to use healing magic there. So we have thirty days to have a wedding before she hunts me down and destroys me for not taking responsibility" Xellos explained a little embarrassed at being bullied by Linas sister. She was the one human that he was honestly afraid of.

"LUNA WAS HERE?" Lina said trying to hide herself.

"Don't worry she is not here still" Xellos said with a distressed look on his face. Linas emotions were making him sick. And to think that it will only get worse.

"How did this happen? We have not had sex since valentines day. And I found that accursed gold not to long after." Lina said trying to process what she had learned.

"It only takes once Miss Lina. And that night it was like we were possessed and we did do that more than once." He pointed out

"I know" she said as she blushed.

"So we are getting married. Where will we do that?" Lina asked

"Whattt Your getting married? There is no need to wonder where to have it. You will have it in Seyruun of course." Amelia said excitedly to everyone's surprise.

"Miss Amelia when did you get here?" Xellos asked surprised that he did not sence her coming

"Just a second ago and where is the Leprechaun? When do you need me to bless Lina to save her soul?" She asked

"That is taken care of Xellos did it" Lina injected

"Oh Mr Zelgadis and I came all this way and so fast too. But we can have the wedding at the castle I will take care of everything. When will the ceremony need to be?"

"As soon as possible. Luna has declared that either Xellos make an honest woman of me or she will destroy him and she wants it done before I start to show." Lina said holding her hand to her stomach.

"What!" the princess and chimera said at the same time.

Lina set about to explain everything as they set up dinner. By the time dinner was over everyone was caught up with what was going on and it was time to go to bed Lina could not find Xellos any where.

"Xellos where are you damn Mazoku?" Lina yelled out a little nervous it was so unlike him to leave her without telling her that he was leaving. He usually said by and snuck in a little kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

"Xellos" she called rubbing the ring that was on her finger thinking of him. She had never use the jem before to locate him but he told her that it was connected to him and she could use it to find him or call him to her. Since he wasnt coming to her she started to be a little afraid for him. Then se heard a sound like gagging coming from the stream and ran that way only to see the weirdest sight in her life and one she never thought she would see

Xellos the general priest was on his knees vomiting. Who knew that a Mazoku could do such a thing. Lina was torn between relief at finding and laughter for what she was witnessing and worry for why this was happening.

"Xellos, are you ok?" Lina asked coming up next to him.

"I will be fine Lina. Just a little nauseous. Your emotions are so strong right now and I seem to be queasy." He answered confused at what was happening only to be even more confused as Lina started laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides. Lina was sitting on her knees holding her sides laughing so hard that tears were running down her face when Amelia and Zelgadis arrived to find out what was going on.

Lina finally sobered up enough to say "Luck is on my side. Xellos has the morning sickness!" then returned to laughing with the other two laughing along with her.

Xellos could not understand what was going on. And he would have to wait till they stopped laughing to ask. But he also heard another person laughing and knew that Zellas was enjoying the situation also.

Zellas the Greater Beast Master sat on her throne at Wolf Pack island enjoying her sons predicament. Who knew that the spell she had cast on these two would come to this.

* * *

I hope that I wrote Luna well. I am not too sure how she would react but figured that as long as she knew that Xellos cared for Lina and took responsibility for his actions she would not be to upset. After all he had cared enough for her sister to teleport in to Lunas place, it was late at night so she had to be sleeping and he is a mazoku and her the knight of Ceifeed. I believe she could easily destroy him if she wanted. And would if he did not do as agreed.. LOL

Any sugestions for anything else? Maybe

Thank you so much for reading Happy St Patrick's day Best of luck to you all

The meaning of the Leprechaun's name

Ainbheartach (m) AN v'yar takh Ainbertach doer of evil deeds

Dalbhach (m) DUL vakh Dalbach guileful; full of sorcery


End file.
